


En medio de la noche

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Peter y Quentin quieren explorar su sexualidad, bastará una pequeña conversación para descubrir todo lo que necesitaban
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	En medio de la noche

Peter encendió su vieja computadora, no era más que un traste, pero servía para su propósito de esa noche. Llevaba días dándole vueltas por la cabeza, a decir verdad, sentía mucha vergüenza ya que la sola idea de encontrar a alguien conocido lo aterrorizaba, pero independientemente de eso sentía más deseos de experimentar y eso le ganaba a su miedo. Había estado haciendo ejercicio, su cuerpo se veía mucho mejor que hace algunos meses y se había tomado algunas fotos sin camiseta y ocultando su rostro, la computadora termino de encender y descargo las imágenes; abrió el navegador y entró a una pagina de chat, solo tenías que subir unas cuantas imágenes y podías chatear en vivo con cualquier persona… específicamente esta pagina contenía chicos… hombres de todas las edades…  
Hace unos meses la idea le venía rondando la cabeza, podía apreciar que una chica fuera bonita, sexy pero no lo estimulaba, y lo había intentando en varias ocasiones, masturbarse pensando en modelos o en chicas de su escuela pero nada funcionaba en cambio cuando pensaba en hombres… actores o quien sea de su mismo sexo… las cosas eran diferentes y es así como comenzó a buscar porno gay, se calentaba demasiado y era por eso que había decidido visitar esa pagina de chat, la primera vez se horrorizo ya que ni bien aparecía la ventana veía a tipos masturbándose o teniendo sexo, era demasiado fuerte para él pero se fue acostumbrando, solía hablar sucio con algunos e inclusive pedirles que les muestre su cuerpo pero él solo ponía fotos de su torso pero esa noche quería intentar algo más.  
Empezó a navegar entre los tipos que estaban conectados hasta que encontró a uno que llamó su atención, no estaba desnudo, solo estaba sentado en lo que parecía su casa, tomando un trago; Peter se quedó hipnotizado mirando sus ojos azules hasta que la voz lo hizo volver a la realidad.  
\- ¿Hola? ¿me escuchas? - preguntó el hombre acercándose un poco a la cámara  
\- Si… si te escucho- su voz era jodidamente sexy  
\- No puedo verte bien, creo que tu habitación está muy oscura  
\- Lo siento…- Peter encendió una lampara a su lado  
\- Vaya, eres muy guapo  
\- Gra…gracias… tú también lo eres  
\- Gracias- el hombre le sonrió- me llamo Quentin  
\- Soy Peter- sonrió y se quedó embelesado mirándolo  
\- Lindo nombre- bebió de su trago- ¿quieres que nos veamos  
\- Yo…- no pensaba encontrarse con nadie a lo mucho masturbarse delante de la cámara, pero algo había en ese hombre que lo atraía- claro ¿Dónde?  
\- ¿Puedo pasar por ti?  
\- Estoy en Queens, podríamos encontrarnos en Cross Bay Boulevard  
\- De acuerdo, ¿Cómo te reconoceré?  
\- Iré con… - miro a su alrededor- esto- le enseño una polera roja y azul  
\- Nos vemos en una hora  
\- Ok  
Peter salió del sitio muy nervioso, no podía creer que hubiera coordinado un encuentro con un extraño, respiro lentamente y se levantó para darse una ducha, esa noche su Tía May estaba fuera de la ciudad así que no tendría que preocuparse por ella, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgado así que le escribió a Ned donde iba a estar; sabía que su mejor amigo no aprobaba muchas de las cosas que hacía, pero jamás dejaría de ayudarlo  
Se duchó rápidamente y se arreglo lo mejor posible, peino su cabello para no parecer un niño bueno, a pesar de tener 21 años aún parecía muy joven. Tomo la polera y salió rumbo al punto de encuentro, estuvo deambulando un poco hasta que vio un auto estacionarse cerca, se quedó pensando y se acercó al auto, la ventanilla descendió y vio a Quentin  
\- Esto… hola…  
\- Hola- le sonrió- sube  
\- Gracias- se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad  
\- Te ves bien- Quentin lo miró de reojo  
\- Gracias, tú también  
\- ¿Quieres que conversemos un poco?  
\- Si, pero no aquí- Peter estaba nervioso, muchos de sus compañeros de universidad solían andar por ahí  
\- Iremos a un lugar más privado- encendió el auto y condujo hasta un hotel a las afueras  
Quentin entró primero y pidió una habitación, una vez que obtuvo la llave abrió la puerta del coche y lo invito a salir, Peter lo siguió por la escalera hasta llegar a una habitación con una cama enorme y cortinas oscuras. Suspiro brevemente para calmarse y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, Quentin sonrió y se sentó a su lado.  
\- ¿Es la primera vez que haces algo así? ¿no eres menor de edad no?  
\- ¿Qué? ¡no! - Peter enrojeció  
\- Gracias al cielo- Quentin suspiro  
\- Tengo 21, estudio en el MIT  
\- ¿21? - Quentin rio- aun así, eres joven  
\- ¿Qué edad tienes?  
\- Tengo 37 años  
\- Pero te ves muy bien para tener esa edad- Peter se mordió el labio  
\- Gracias- Quentin acaricio el cabello de Peter- eres muy tierno, ¿alguna vez te había reunido con alguien de la página?  
\- No – Peter negó con la cabeza- me daba miedo  
\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
\- No lo sé- lo miró a los ojos- algo en tus ojos…  
\- Me siento honrado- Quentin se acercó un poco más  
\- ¿Tú te has encontrado con otros chicos?  
\- No, para ser sincero… estoy casado bueno… lo estuve- la mirada de Quentin se entristeció- pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndome ni mintiéndole  
\- Vaya, debió de ser una decisión difícil de tomar  
\- Si, eran otros tiempos la gente esperaba que te caras ni bien terminaras la universidad, forma runa familia y todo eso, pero no podía traer a un niño a un matrimonio donde no había amor, así que decidí aceptar quien era yo realmente y me divorcie  
\- ¿No te da miedo conocer chicos por internet después de haber estado tanto tiempo en una relación?  
\- Miedo no, me entusiasma en realidad, enamorarme realmente de alguien, pero desde que empecé a visitar esa página no tuve mucha suerte, a decir verdad, las primeras veces casi vomito con algunas cosas que vi- rio y se formaron unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos  
\- Si, a mi me paso algo así- Peter también sonrió- entonces… ¿nunca has estado con un chico?  
\- En secundaria experimente un poco, pero estaba demasiado asustado y tenía esta idea de que iba a arruinar mi vida si seguía tonteando con chicos así que no- Quentin volvió a acariciar su cabello- nunca he estado con un chico, ¿tú?  
\- Yo tampoco, pero se que me gustan… no logro excitarme con mujeres…  
\- Te entiendo, para poder tener sexo con mi esposa tenía que pensar en hombres… era muy triste así que simplemente deje de acostarme con ella, creo que muy dentro suyo siempre lo supo, pero ella me amaba así que prefería eso a perderme  
\- Vaya…- Peter lo miró y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla- a pesar de todo me alegra que ya no estés obligado a fingir  
\- A mi también- Quentin lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios- eres muy tierno Peter- acaricio su pecho  
\- Gracias, pero…- le devolvió el beso- hoy no quiero ser tierno…  
Quentin no pudo evitar gemir ante esa frase, durante años había deseado eso, ser libre y tener a alguien con quien disfrutar de esa libertad, Peter era perfecto para eso, no podía negarlo le gustaban los chicos menores y aunque 16 años era una gran diferencia sabía que no importaba mientras pudiera tenerlo a su lado. Peter beso el cuello del mayor, sus hormonas les pedían a gritos consumar por fin algo, acaricio el pecho y abrió la bragueta de Quentin, los pantalones cayeron y la camisa quedó tirada en el suelo; Quentin le quito la polera y la camiseta para admirar el cuerpo del joven, lamio sus pezones y aprovecho en recostarlo en la cama, lo termino de desnudar dejando pequeños besos en el interior de sus muslos y aspiro el aroma a jabón y excitación que provenía de su entrepierna.  
Peter se mordió el labio para evitar gemir cuando Quentin introdujo su miembro en su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo, su lengua acariciaba su glande y era simplemente perfecto, pero quería más, jalo un poco el cabello de Quentin para llamar su atención y el mayor subió hasta sus labios y lo beso; Peter beso su cuello y se volteo para mostrarle su trasero, Quentin no pudo evitar darle una nalgada, era demasiado hermoso. Peter rio ante esa acción y levanto su trasero invitándolo a que lo penetre, Quentin separo sus piernas y metió su lengua en su entrada, los gemidos de Peter inundaron la habitación y hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras Quentin se masturbaba para prepararse, metió un dedo en la entrada de Peter tratando de abrirse paso, luego fueron dos y cuando tres podían entrar y salir con facilidad Quentin introdujo la punta de su miembro, Peter gritó por el dolor y tensó su espalda, Quentin respiraba agitadamente y besaba la cadera del menor, siguió penetrándolo hasta que no pudo ver su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo.  
\- Ah… Quen…tin… no puedo…- Peter jadeaba  
\- ¿Quieres… que lo saqué?  
\- No… pero… ahg… - Peter mordió la almohada y empujo su trasero hacia atrás  
Quentin empezó a dar ligeras estocadas, se sentía tan apretado dentro del jovencito que no podía ordenar sus ideas, estaba acostándose con alguien que podría ser su hijo, pero era tarde para arrepentimientos y estaba disfrutando demasiado como para detenerse, en una de las estocadas tocó el punto G de Peter y sintió como se corría en su mano, su semen sabía delicioso y él también quería llenarlo con el suyo, siguió empujando su miembro y Peter ya no escondía sus gemidos, Quentin dio un último empujón y se vacío dentro del castaño.  
A partir de esa noche se encontraban cada viernes en Cross Bay Boulevard, no siempre era sexo, se entendían muy bien y a veces solo cenaban juntos, sin duda alguna ambos habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando en medio de la noche.


End file.
